Telecommunications enclosures are often environmentally sealed and are used to house, manage and protect telecommunications structures such as optical splices, fiber optic connectors, excess optical fiber, passive optical power splitters, wavelength division multi-plexing devices, and other structures. It is desirable for telecommunications enclosures to be re-enterable to allow the structures housed therein to be accessed for maintenance, repair, upgrades, subscriber changes, and system re-configurations. However, re-entering a telecommunications enclosure can be detrimental to cable seals used to seal locations where cables are routed in and out of the enclosure.